Tokimeki Memorial Translations
by Junkyard Angel
Summary: So you've been playing Tokimemo, but you can barely read kanji and want to know what you're doing! Never fear, this "translates" the options for Shiori!


"Translations" of Tokimeki Memorial  


  
At the park:  
Bad Option: Shiori, during that one-nighter I spent in Cancun with that fifty peso ho, all I thought of was you. Honest.  
Neutral Option: Fine scenery around these parts!  
Good Option: Shiori, I remember all the time we spent here as children. The cherry blossoms fell from the trees. Mt. Fuji was in the in the distance, and the chrysanthemums bloomed. Yooooo!  
(Shiori: Oh, what a man!)

At the movies:  
Bad Option: What do you mean, you thought _When Harry Met Sally _was more romantic than _Boat Trip 2_? Loser!  
Neutral Option: Gee. What a beautiful day!  
(Shiori: We're inside; why would he say that?)  
Good Option: Shiori, may I scoot a millimeter closer to you? I mean, I don't want to do anything that you're not ready to do.  
(Shiori: Oh, he is so sweet and polite!)

At karaoke:  
Bad Option: "Ooo Eee Ooo Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang" you sing with utmost passion.  
Neutral Option: Gee, Shiori, when did this joint start serving Coke? They used to always serve Pepsi!  
Good Option: Shiori, your voice is so beautiful. They really should make a Japanese Idol. And do you know who it should star? YOU.

On New Year's Day  
Bad Option: Once, my dog rolled around in a pile of rags. That's what you remind me of.  
Neutral Option: It's hot in here! Bob, have you been messing with the thermostat again?  
(Shiori: . . .)  
Good Option: Shiori, you look like a flower blooming in a dumpster that is my apartment.

At the pool  
Bad Option: Shiori, you look great, but if you take off your top, you'll look even greater!  
Neutral Option: Uh . . . Umm . . . What SPF is your sunscreen?  
Good Option: Oh, Shiori (tee hee) that looks so divine!

At the aquarium  
Bad Option: Hahah! That puffer fish reminds me of YOU!  
Neutral Option: Mmm, sushi!  
Good Option: Did you know that the aquarium is Japan's number three date spot?

At the Ferris wheel  
Bad Option: Look, Shiori, I don't care if you're clinging to me and trying to be cute, but being scared on a Ferris wheel is just plain LAME.  
Neutral Option: We're so high! Ah haha!  
(Shiori: In more ways than one.)  
Good Option: I was only staring at your face. [This is the one real translation!]

At the library  
Bad Option: Grab a section, and let's shelf read from QA 198 to QZ 216.6.  
Neutral Option: Notice what spending time in my library does to my knowledge stats!  
Good Option: Shiori, let's just face it, the library as a date sucks. The only reason I brought you here is because I told my mom I had to study, okay? So, why don't we go someplace else instead?

At KNM orchestra  
Bad Option: Anyone who likes this classical music is an elite intellectual snob -whoops, sorry, Shiori!  
Neutral Option: Hey, is that a viola or a violin?  
Good Option: Without a doubt, this was the FINEST performance I have ever seen.

At the baseball game  
Bad Option: Gee, MEGUMI sure liked this date spot better than you!  
Neutral Option: Uhh, want a hot dog?  
Good Option: The beauty of the third baseman pales in comparison to your face.

At the junk shop  
Bad Option: Shiori, I'll get you a symbol of our everlasting love. Just pick out anything you want from this shop!  
Neutral Option: Light bulbs for only a hundred yen! Shiori, can you BELIEVE that?  
Good Option: Shiori, our love is not junk. But this shop is.

At the arcade  
Bad Option: For the complete DDR experience, we'll be playing Witch Doctor, In the Navy, and It's Raining Men!  
(Shiori: Maybe you'd have more fun if you brought your friend along.)  
Neutral Option: HAHAH! That guy picked Yoshimitsu to play Tekken! What a LOSER!  
Good Option: To demonstrate our love, I will win you a stuffed Totoro.

At the planetarium  
Bad Option: And then Yoshio told me, "Well, you were never any good in bed, either!"  
Neutral Option: Shiori, there's the big dipper? Do you know what it looks like? That's right, a dipper! A big one!  
Good Option: Girl, if all the stars were diamonds, I'd give them all to YOU.

At the zoo  
Bad Option: Them koalers are lookin' miiigggghty fine this evenin'.  
Neutral Option: The koalas are cute.  
Good Option: The koalas are cute, but you are even cuter.

At the haunted house  
Bad Option: Hey, is that a ghost or Rei in girls' clothing! Ha ha! Both Scary!  
Neutral Option: Where'd they get their costumes? WAL-MART?  
Good Option: Ehh, you're scared Shiori? Never mind, I only picked this spot to . . . Increase my perseverance stat. Yeah.

At the playground  
Bad Option: You be mah baby, sugahomie, so we goin' on the BABY swings.  
Neutral Option: Isn't that Father Charlie? How nice of him to buy all those kids ice cream! I mean, uh, sorry, let's go on the swings.  
Good Option: Girl, dis park be fine, but you be finer.

Skiing  
Bad Option: So then I was like, "Snowboarders! You better get the _fuck_ out of my way! But they didn't! Took him six weeks to get out of the hospital!  
Netural Option: Boy, what a view!  
Good Option: Shiori, let us take hands and glide down this mountain, just as I glide through my exam questions because I'm getting into a first-rate college! Hint hint! 


End file.
